norn9_nonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikoto Kuga
Mikoto Kuga 「久我 深琴, Kuga Mikoto」 is one of the three main heroines of Norn9. She's one of the members of the Norn ship. Appearance Mikoto VN Uniform 1.png Mikoto VN Casual Attire 1.png Mikoto has long waist length black hair with two white ribbons tied at the back. Her bangs are slightly above her grayish-green eyes. She's relatively tall, being the tallest of the heroines. She usually wears the Norn uniform. Her uniform consists of a white fully sleeved sailor top with a red bow attached to the middle. The collar attached to the top has a black outline at its end. Her bottom is a black godet skirt with a white outline near the end. For footwear, she wear below-the-knees brown boots. In Last Era, her civilian attire consists of a grey coat with a sunflower brooch. Underneath this, she wears a navy blue dress with a yellow belt. For footwear, she wears black crop high-heel boots. Personality Mikoto is calm and mature; she has a strong sense of responsibility and feels the need to take care of others. Her feelings of wanting to protect others are too strong, so much so that she often abandons her own feelings and safety. She thinks she's the one who has to protect everyone and feels responsible for whatever may happen to them. She's used to dealing with anything, and placing her burdens upon others is not something she feels comfortable with. However, as the journey continues, that part of her begins to change. She is a very proud individual, and as such, she gets incredibly aggravated when belittled or looked down upon. She's considered a tsundere. History Being born into a noble family, Mikoto was raised with great care. For this reason, she can be high-handed, however, she's good at taking care of others. Since she hasn't had contact with men other than Sakuya, her childhood friend, Mikoto has trouble with life aboard the Norn ship. Ability Before the Norn came to pick her up, Mikoto used her ability to protect shrines and important people. She was raised to believe that her power was a precious gift from God, making her very proud of her ability. * Kekkai 「結界, lit. Barrier」: She has the ability to create barriers and force fields. Mikoto can also break off things by expanding her barrier in it as long as she knows its structure. Trivia * On the first character popularity poll, Mikoto placed 11th with 338 votes; on the second character popularity poll, Mikoto placed 10th with 520 votes. * Mikoto is bad at drawing. This causes people to have a hard time interpreting what she has drawn, with the exception of Sakuya. * Among the heroines, Mikoto's the only one who genuinely likes her ability. * Mikoto is the oldest of the heroines. Quotes * "I hate to say this, but someone among us may have been connected to that man." — Mikoto to the Norn crew, Norn9 Episode 2, "Ability" * "Wait a minute. 'Come to me this evening?' sounds like it has some improper innuendo attached to it, now that I think about it." — Mikoto to herself after requesting Natsuhiko to stargaze with her, Norn9: Var Commons, "Natsuhiko route" * "There is a legend that says that orange star there, Arcturus, is married to that white one over there, Spica. Both are very far apart... But the husband star, Arcturus is even now racing closer to his wife, Spica. It is—what was it called again? Proper motion? In a billion or so years from now, those two will be really close together, like a couple. Don't you think that is a lovely story?" — Mikoto to Natsuhiko, Norn9: Var Commons, "Natsuhiko route" Category:Characters Category:Heroines